


[Fanart] Safety

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016), Timeless - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, garcy, inspired by flash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Inspired by a 100-word prompt response by ambigiousgelpens on Tumblr.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	[Fanart] Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambigiousgelpens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ambigiousgelpens).



> Inspired by gelpen's prompt response:
>
>> Garcia pressed his shaking fist against his lips, trapping in the scream that fought against his throat and teeth. He could taste blood. And no matter how hard he closed his eyes, he couldn’t erase the red from his vision. 
>> 
>> But arms gently encircled his head and shoulders, pulling him from his nightmare and to the gentle assurance that he was home.
>> 
>> Still trembling, he wrapped his arms around his anchor. 
>> 
>> He was _safe_. 
>> 
>> No matter what his brain said, he was not in danger."


End file.
